Modern communications systems and radar systems are increasingly complex and expensive to develop and field. The signals generated, by communications systems and radar systems are propagated into free space where the signal is attenuated by the free space environment as well as encountering interference from other free space radiated signals. The attenuation and interference cause a loss in distance the signal travels before the signal strength falls below a useful threshold.
Further, to provide communications systems and/or radar systems in remote areas requires large power generating equipment, which necessitates the construction of the necessary infrastructure to support these facilities in the remote areas. Additionally, for radar systems capable of detecting intrusions along a defined area or boundary and communications systems, distance and terrain features, such as abrupt changes in elevation; create “blind spots” for detecting potential intrusions.
For communications systems and intrusion detection radar systems, what is needed is a system and method to extend the distance signals generated by communications systems and intrusion detection radar systems travels before the signal strength falls below a useful threshold and mitigates or eliminates blind spots.